Necromancer
by QueenTargaryen
Summary: There is nothing harder than dealing with the death of a love one.


She was the pity of the village now. At one point she had been the best medic anyone had ever seen before, her beauty was incomparable, her power limitless. She fought bravely at the war, and while her role seemed small, had she not be there at crucial moment, all would have been lost. She then later accomplished all of her desires. She had made a difference in the shinobi world, she proved everyone who every thought her weak or useless wrong. And she finally, finally ended up with the love of her life.

It wasn't a quick courtship; it took them years after the war to go from dear teammates to lovers. There weren't so many bells and whistles, it was a simple, pure love. He had nothing more than her, and she had nothing more than him, and it was sweet and pure.

But all those years, all of her patience waiting for him, and all of her skill as a medic seemed like a cruel joke from destiny when the disease took him.

He was one of the two most powerful individuals in the world, yet still there was nothing to be done to save him. He was gone by the age of 24.

She was a shell of the person she used to be, her bright emerald eyes became a dull sickly green, she had perpetual redness under her eyes everyone knew came from tears.

She spent weeks locked in her bedroom, eating only what her parents and friends forced her to. They all tried to help her through this, but when imagining themselves in her situation, losing the person they'd love all their life, they realized there was no "through".

It was one morning when she realized there was something wrong. She'd been dreaming of the second time he left the village, his smile towards her, the way his eyes sparkled because the hatred was finally gone, and on the bridge of being awake and asleep, she heard a very real "Thank you" and felt that familiar poke on her forehead.

It woke her up immediately, her heart was racing, it had felt so real, it had to had been real! She looked around her bedroom and saw nothing.

She felt her heart sink to her stomach, she almost laughed at been so silly as to think he might have been there.

But it kept on happening, every time she woke up, whether or not she'd been dreaming of that moment, and it always felt so real, she even felt the heat from the touched spot on her forehead.

Then other things started happening, things started to go missing. In her state of decompemsation, she did not notice a lot of them, but when it came to the shirt she slept in every night (his shirt), she noticed, she looked everywhere desperate, accused her parents, friends, anyone of taking it. No one did. Then it was her necklace, the one her father had gave her, with four sakura petals and one purple. She had broken the clasp during one the war and since then she had not been able to wear it, but she kept it near her bed, so it was visible all the time.

The worst of it was when her engagement went missing. She had cried to no end, it was the last thing she had of him! It can't be gone! She searched everywhere to no avail. Once again she was found crying herself to sleep, resigning herself to be destined to lose everything dear to her.

That night, without any reason, she woke up from her sleep. She sat up in her bed, looked around disoriented for a bit and then laid back down on her side.

That's when she saw it, an imposing shadow in the corner of her room. It looked to be a man, almost twice her size, nothing visible except his shape, it just stood there in the corner, immobile looking at her.

She was terrified, she was no longer the kunoichi she had once been, not only that, but this…. This creature did not have a chackra signature, and no one, absolutely no one could hide their chakra so well.

Neither she or the creature did anything for what it seemed like forever. Then all of the sudden, a voice she recognized so well, a voiced she missed for months, came from it and said, "I'm sorry… for everything"

She felt asleep instantly. Once she woke up she convinced herself it was a dream, a creepy one at that but still a dream. That was until she noticed the ring in her left finger. The one she'd lost, shining as if it had been polished, and her necklace hanging from her neck, she took it off to examine it, the clasp was fixed, had these items not been one of a kind she would think them replaced, but she was sure, something was happening, and these were her actual treasures.

Another night passed, she was awake this time just curled up between her sheets going through her memories to find some comfort. She completely froze when she saw it. The dark shadow from the other night, only this time much closer, almost at the foot of her bed.

"I'm sorry" The shadow said again.

She recognized that voice, there was no doubt in her head who this voice belonged to, and if it was a genjutsu, or a dream, or a delusion, she did not care, she wanted to hear what it had to say.

"Sa… Sasuke-kun?" She asked nervously.

"Yes… I'm sorry I frighten you" He said.

"How? What is this?" She questioned.

"I died Sakura, but that doesn't mean the power of the rinnegan is gone" He answered.

"Then why wait so long?! I… I missed you so much" She said, tears welling up in her eyes, she reached her hand to touch him but retracted it at the last minute.

"I didn't know how, I knew I could use the rinnegan to cross dimensions, but being dead… complicates things" He sat in the bed next to her, and she felt the mattress sink in because of the weight. He extended his hand and touched her face, it felt warm, and real and alive.

"How are you doing this?" She said, leaning into his touch.

"I requires a great amount of chakra, I have to take it from other things, something like Naruto's sage mode" He explained.

"Naruto! He will be so happy to see you! He's been devastated as well" she said.

He shook his head no. "I can only do this with one person, the chakra has to be channeled through someone alive and I rather that to be you."

He moved his hand to the back of her head, pulled her closer and kissed his widow's forehead.

"I accumulated an incredible amount of chakra, so it's possible I can only do it this onetime" He said

"No, Sasuke-kun I… I…."

"I'm sorry…. I'm sorry I never said it before… I love you Sakura" He said looking down, he felt bashful by saying it, but it was the truth and it needed to be said.

"No, don't be, I always knew, you always showed it in your own way" She replied.

"I don't have much time now" He said.

"No, please I can't… I can't keep going without you"

"I'm sorry Sakura"

Both of them stood up from the bed, held hands for a moment. It was true, he didn't have much time, his hand didn't feel as "solid" as it had before.

"No! it doesn't have to be this way!" She said. "I have a way to constantly accumulate large amounts of chakra, I know I can keep you here!"

"How…" he half asked.

"My Byakugō! I just have to find a way to channel it to you!"

She looked around trying to find something to link them together, she grabbed the first she would think of, her family's sakura petal necklace. She opened a piece of parchment, place the pendant in the middle and proceeded to transfer her Byakugō no Jutsu into it.

"Here" She said, handing the necklace over to Sasuke. "It will keep your chakra flow constant to be able to stay on this dimension, I might be the only one able to see you though since your connected to me, and I might have to keep it my Byakugō no Jutsu active at all times, I'll just make sure I don't run out of chakra." She explained

He got closer hugging her as he said "Sa-ku-ra… this is not right, I needed to see you but… you need to move on… I can't"

"No! I can't move on without you! You and I can't be destined to lose everything we love! It's not fair" Tears were flowing freely from her eyes hugging him back as hard as she could.

"Hm… you are so damned annoying"

* * *

She was the pity of the village now. Once she'd been one of the best kunoichi in the world, now she was just a crazy girl, going through the village happily, talking to herself.

"I think we should do something, she always going "Sasuke-kun this Sasuke-kun that Sasuke-kun Sasuke-kun" just like when we were kids, he's gone, this is not healthy anymore" Said her friend Ino showing her concern to Naruto and Kakashi.

But Naruto that possessed the power of the sage of six paths and could sense and see everything, said "Nah, she's fine It's just that old habits die hard"

* * *

 ** _This was written for the SasuSaku month 2k16 at Tumblr for the prompts Necromancer and Old Habits Die Hard. I want to participate in the whole month but I'm still not sure. And if I do should I put all the one shots in the same story as a multi chapter or separated? I am so confused._**

 ** _Please leave a review if you like what you read or if you find any mistakes in my writing._**

 ** _Oh and btw eveything I write is unbetaed! so I am currently looking for a beta who'd be willing to help me out!_**

 ** _Thank you so much for reading!_**


End file.
